


REINCARNATED HEARTS: A PAWSTEP INTO DIFFERENT LIFES

by eonator



Series: Reincarnated hearts [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Other, Short, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonator/pseuds/eonator
Summary: Life in the Clans will always go on, no matter the troubles they face. As moons pass, small glimpses of the hidden lives of these cats shine out less and less before fizzing out completely.Here is a collection of these tales, those events kept alive even after their bodies have now passed.Stories from the past, present and future.--A anthology series in the Reincarnated hearts universe, each chapter containing a short story. Enjoy!





	REINCARNATED HEARTS: A PAWSTEP INTO DIFFERENT LIFES

Rustthorn stood hunched over the array of foul smelling herbs and plants strung all around her. No-one but her could tell what was what, and that was how she liked it. No foolish kits would be able to crash her supplies and eat something toxic. They were annoying, but she wouldn’t want any innocent kit get hurt or killed due to something so easily prevented. “There, that’s them all sorted.” She quietly meowed to herself. 

 

A loud crash followed by high-pitched laughter echoed through the campsite. Twitching with annoyance, Rustthorn slowly turned her head to the exit of her den, annoyed at the loud noise. Outside, the small white she-cat was playing with the other apprentice, Wasppaw. The tortoiseshell she-cat had crashed into the sand nearby, but she was already standing back up- laughing loudly. Gullpaw crouched over to her friend, meowing to ask if she was ok. Of course Wasppaw was ok, she never got into any trouble. 

 

Suppressing a hiss, Rustthorn turned to look back at her supplies. “What a annoying kit.” She growled. That apprentice was destined for trouble. When Rustthorn had received that prophecy during Wasppaw’s apprentice ceremony, she knew that the small she-cat was dangerous. Visions of blinding light had swamped her mind, along with the knowing golden eyes of the old leader, Vinestar. From that moment, Rustthorn knew that the dead leader was back. It didn’t matter that she was still a apprentice, she was still Vinestar; under a new name. 

 

Elmstar didn’t care to listen to her, he was blinded by the reincarnated she-cat, as was everyone in this Clan. 

 

Suppressing the urge to rake her claws through the sandy mud, Rustthorn sighed deeply. “Oh Dovetail, I won’t let your death be in vain.” 

 

“Your name is Rustthorn, correct?” 

 

A deep voice called out from behind the old she-cat, cold and questioning. Pricking her ear in confusion, Rustthorn turned around to see the unknown tom. Before her stood a large black and white tom, his pelt shimmering in the late afternoon sun. “Wait, Fishpaw-” Rustthorn whispered in shock, before shaking her head. “Wait, no. You’re Buzzardflight.” She corrected herself. 

 

The tom nodded in response, his icy blue eyes staring deep into her. “That’s correct. Have we met before?” 

 

“Yes- Long ago, I trained your son.” Rustthorn gasped, her pelt shifting with shock. “Why are you here- You’re dead!” 

 

Buzzardflight chuckled slightly, turning his head to the side. Soon enough, another Starclan cat appeared next to him. The small she-cat was plump, blots of brown on her back and face. The timid cat nodded at Rustthorn, her large blue eyes wide. “We are, but we need a request from you.” She meowed. 

 

“Who are you?” Rustthorn questioned, turning to the new cat. “I haven’t seen you before.” 

 

“My name is Grassflurry. I used to be a medicine cat here in Brineclan. Long before you were born.” She politely meowed, a soft purr rumbling from her chest. Buzzardflight blinked at his friend, licking his chest-fur roughly. “I’m sure you’ve noticed that apprentice, the tortoiseshell one.” 

 

Rustthorn lowered her head, spotting Wasppaw still outside, playing with Gullpaw and Beakpaw. “...Yes.” She flatly meowed. “So, I’m not the only one who knows about her secret.” Buzzardflight nodded, flicking his tail in Wasppaw’s direction. “She is the reincarnation of Vinestar, as you already know.” Grassflurry took a step forward, her eyes narrowing in sadness. “Sandstar also has been reborn, they live now in Hillclan.” 

 

“Do you know who it is?” Rustthorn questioned. “Yes, their name is now Pebblepaw.” Grassflurry meowed. 

 

_ Oh, I remember that name. That’s the small timid apprentice who is mentored by Batcrash. How did Sandstar become so pathetic?  _ Suppressing a  _ mrowl  _ of laughter, Rustthorn looked over to Buzzardflight. “You’ve been busy then, you two.” She coyly meowed, raising her brow. 

 

“We have. Now, we need your help.” Buzzardflight meowed, blatantly ignoring her joke . “The time has come to finally stop her. Are you willing to help us?” 

 

Rustthorn snarled with excitement, her yellow teeth flashing. “I don’t want Vinestar to hurt anyone else, what do you need me to do?” 

 

“Next gathering, I need you to attack that apprentice. Don’t kill her, let her run away.” Grassflurry meowed, a hint of excitement in her voice. The plump she-cat edged forwards, her nervous exterior completely gone. 

 

“Why not let me finish it?” Rustthorn meowed, confused. 

 

Buzzardflight let out a hiss, his pelt rippling. “No. It is my job, I will kill her.” 


End file.
